A Dance of Daggers
by TheDoc70r
Summary: Daric is a skilled Breton assassin, but what will happen when he and two other assassins attempt to assassin The Emperor and two other high ranking people?


The night was dark and quiet, the perfect night to send a soul to the Dread Father. Daric always thought Windhelm was too peaceful at night, aside from that ignorant, blundering Nord who walked around the Grey Quarter yelling insults about the local Dunmer. A cold breeze blew through the city and the first flake of snow fell onto Daric's shoulder. He was hiding around the corner of the alchemists store waiting for his mark, a lovely young woman called Gjurd. Not a name he would personally pick but then again, he was a Breton. He had the kill all plan out; she would exit the inn at around ten o'clock and go the long way around to her house, through the marketplace and the graveyard. When she entered the graveyard he would spring from the shadows and send her soul to the Void and set up the body to make it look like the doing of a local serial killer that many took to calling "The Butcher."

Daric ran through the assassination in his head, although he doubted he would mess it up. It's just a simple contract, he's done hundreds of them before. To confirm that it was his target, when he heard the person coming around the corner he would bump into them, pretending he was racing around the corner and didn't see them. He would look at their face to confirm that they were the target and then he would stab them with his Ebony Dagger, which he had taken to naming it "Sufferthorn."

He heard the footsteps from around the corner and concentrating on listening to them. They were getting closer, and closer, and closer until….

He raced around the corner and knocked into the person, he could already tell that the person was female as he knocked into their breast. He put his hand on their shoulder to help them regain their balance.

"My apologies, Gjurd" Daric said

"That's quite alright." A woman with a thick Nordic accent said. "But…how did you know my name?"

"Send the Dread Father my regards." Daric said.

In one quick agile movement, he took his dagger out of its sheathe that was clipped onto the back of his belt and plunged it into Gjurds stomach, pulling her in close with the hand that was holding her shoulder. She gasped in pain and rested on his shoulder for a bit and then her body went limp. He always coated his dagger in a poison that paralyzed the target for a little bit and then killed them quickly. He put his arm under hers and around her waist and returned the dagger to its sheathe. With the other arm, he grabbed the backs of her knees and picked her up. He quickly ran down the stairs and put her body onto a tombstone and tore off her dress, mimicking what The Butcher would do. He grabbed an embalming tool from a pocket on the side of his boot and started carving into her back, so there would be no doubt that people would believe that it was The Butcher that killed this woman.

After he was done, he wiped the blood from the embalming tool and put it back in its place on his boot. He stood back to admire his kill and then took his leave, casting an invisibility spell so no one would see him. He wound his way through the alleys on Windhelm, being careful to avoid the guards and the shit people threw into the alleys from their chamber pots. He finally made it to the town gate and left the city, undetected.

The trip back to Falkreath had been a long, boring and cold trip. After he left Windhelm, he stole a horse from the city stables and galloped back to Falkreath, snow falling at a steady pace. It was just after ten o'clock that he left Windhelm and he didn't get back to the sanctuary until sometime close to five o'clock, including the time he took to give the horse a rest. He finally got to the dirt path that led to home and he heard the soothing sound of the Black Door pulsing. He got off the horse and slapped it in the rump, sending it running off faster than a wolf chasing a rabbit. He approached the Black Door and put his hand on the handprint in the middle of the door.

"What…is the music….of life?" An ethereal voice said

"Silence, my brother" Daric replied

"Welcome…..home" the door said and swung ajar.

He closed the door behind him and pulled down his face mask and hood, exposing his jet black hair that was combed back behind his ears. He had forest green eyes and a kind face, which worked to his benefit because it had always masked his the fact that he was an assassin. He was extremely focused and serious for a twenty-six year old, which also threw people off. He walked down the staircase and into the small map room. On the right side of the room was a bookcase and a couple of shelves where the family members kept some spare armour in case anyone breaks or loses their set. In the far left corner there was a large wooden table with a map sprawled out on it where Astrid spent most of her time planning out contracts. On the left hand side of the room was a door into Astrid's and Arnbjorn's room which was firmly closed and on the far side of the room was an arch way that led to the main room of the sanctuary. He walked straight through the map room and straight through the large main area of the sanctuary where everyone trained. On the far side of that room was the archway that Daric walked through that led to a hallway. He took a right turn then went through the door on the far left hand side.

This was where Daric lived with his love, Aemilia, the most beautiful Imperial that he had ever laid his eyes on. It was a basic room, bed in the middle of the far wall, night stands on both sides and a chest at the end of the bed, a wardrobe on the right hand side and a desk on the left hand side. Lying asleep in the bed was Aemilia. Daric stripped off his armour and his under garment and carefully crawled into the bed next to Aemilia. He pulled the covers over himself and cuddled up to Aemilia and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome back." Aemilia said in a sleepy voice

"Hope I didn't wake you"

"This is better than any dream" Aemilia said smiling.

She turned onto her side and pressed her lips firmly against Darics, wrapping her arms around his neck. Daric put his hand in the small of her slender back and pulled her close to him, pressing their bodies together. One of Aemilia's hands moved down to Daric's member and took ahold of it, slowly teasing and pulling at it. Daric let out a small moan in Aemilia's mouth and pulled her closer. He bit her bottom lip and brushed his tongue against it, making Aemilia gasp. Aemilia quickened the pace with her hand and started moving her body against Daric's. Daric was fit to burst with want and pleasure when he finally grab Aemilia by the waist and lifted her up on top of him. Aemilia straddled him and ran her nails down Daric's muscled chest. She sat up a little and then lowered herself onto Daric's throbbing member. She moaned when it filled her nether region and started slowly rocking rhythmically. Daric rubbed his hands up and down her sides and then over onto her breasts, their breathing quickened as Aemilia began to rock faster and faster. Daric sat up and pulled her close until her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest. He planted deep kisses onto her neck, and she threw her head backwards, moaning louder and louder. Aemilia dug her nails into his back which made him shudder with pleasure, it was the perfect balance of pleasure and pain. Daric pulled her down with each rocking motion and moaned as he felt himself going deeper and deeper into her, force a moan out of her that only a woman could make when she was near climax. Aemilia pressed her lips firmly against his and forced her tongue into his mouth, dancing with his tongue and massaging it gently. Aemilia started rocking even faster as she felt herself reaching climax. Her breathing quickened as did Daric's. A tingling sensation burst through her body and pulsating ferociously, and in an explosion of pure pleasure, she threw her head back and let out a loud cry of satisfaction. Her nether region squeezed against Daric's member and bought him to climax aswell, he pushed himself deep into Aemilia when he shot his seed inside her. Their breathing slowed and their sweat clung together, sticking the two together. They fell back into the bed and held eachother close.

"I love you, Daric" Aemilia whispered

"I love you, Aemilia"

Aemilia placed a tender kiss on his lips and snuggled close to him until they both fell asleep. Both drifting off from paradise.

**A/N: **Hopefully I did that scene justice! I've always wanted to make a story about the Dark Brotherhood as it's been my favourite guild since Oblivion and in Daggerfall. Please stay tuned for the next chapter and leave me a review, it really helps.

Thanks guys


End file.
